Camp Summer Dream
by Mimidearr
Summary: When Bella is sent to a very fun-sounding camp, she doesnt know what to expect. She definately doesnt expect to fall in love. What will happen with Bella, her new love, and awesome friends at Camp Summer Dream? All Human! E&B, A&J, Em
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! Its me!! I am co authoring this story with my friend Savannah (twilightluver-edward101) and I wanna say im sorry I haven't updated What The Hale. Its cuz my laptops being stupid BLEHH. Sooo while you wait for me to update that one, read this one and go read Savannah's other stories!! Akay peace, enjoy, all that jazz. (:**

Bella's POV

"Thank you for flying with us on South West airlines today" said a pleasant voice coming from the intercom. "We will be landing in five minutes at Los Angeles, California. On behalf of all the crew we hope you enjoyed your flight" the intercom clicked off and the seatbelt light flashed on a second later. I sighed and pulled the seatbelt over my lap and buckled myself up. I was on my way to Summer Dreams summer camp for two months. I begged Charlie to let me stay in Forks but he said that the hospital only had a few doctors working and he was going to be there a lot and he felt bad leaving me home alone. I had told him over and over that I'm 17 and old enough to stay alone and keep myself busy, but that only seemed to make him more eager to get me to go. So here I was landing in California. This was going to be my own personal hell. It wasn't like the camp wouldn't be fun, actually it was kinda cool. We get to go all over America (and Canada) to visit landmarks and amusement parks. Then when we aren't traveling we got to go surfing, wave boarding, sailing, kayaking, and play all kinds of sports right at the beach located on the camp's property. It wasn't the amusement I was worried about. Nope, it was fitting in. All my life I never quite fit in places. When I lived with my mom in Phoenix she was really my only and best friend. But even with her it was like we were never quite in sync. So even if there are lots of fun events, what's the point of them when you do them yourself?

…

I stepped into my log cabin and gasped. The room was absolutely beautiful. There was two sets of bunk beds made out of deep red wood and were bedded with a blue comforter and white sheets peeking out over the top. A big white shaggy rug was spread across the center of the cabin and two bean bag chairs were placed on top. And there was a fifteen inch plasma screen TV was placed right above a stone fire place. On the far corner of the wall a door was open to a small bathroom with two showers crammed in, two stalls, and a row of sinks claiming one of the bathroom walls. There was a closed door about two feet away from the bathroom; I was guessing it was the closet. I looked around more and saw that two girls were occupying the top bunks. I decided to go to the bottom bunk by a window that reached from the floor to ceiling. I picked up my small black suitcase and headed over to the bed I would be sleeping in for the next two months. When I got there I felt my eye lids trying to slide shut. I figured since dinner wasn't till six I could afford to take a quick nap. I laid down on top of the comforter and closed my eyes. When I rolled over and briefly opened my eyes I saw someone staring at me with only her head sticking out because she was leaning over the railing of the top bunk. She was very pixie like and had a halo of inky black spiky hair.

"Hey I'm Alice Brandon" she said while extending one of her hands. I went out to shake it but it was awkward because her hand was facing opposite from mine. "oops" she giggled a soprano laugh and literally flipped off the bed so she was right in front of me. I gasped. She was only around 4'10 and was stick thin. "Sorry about that" she said extending her hand again. I reached up with my right hand and shook hers.

"Bella Swan" I said

"Hi Bella. Ok so I have this feeling that me and you are going to be really good friends." She said with a huge white smile on her face. "So let's just skip all the weird meeting stuff and get to being best friends. Sound good?"

"O.. k?" I said and it came out sounding like a question

"So let me help you get unpacked so we can check outside and check out the camp." She said already walking toward my suitcase. "Is this for your shoes?" she asked pointing her index finger to my suitcase.

"Ummm, no that's my whole wardrobe. Including the shoes." I said. Alice stared back at me with a horrified expression.

"Oh no. This is no good." She said in alarm, "We HAVE to get you to a mall!" That made me freeze. Shopping was defiantly on my top ten list of things NEVER to do.

"That's really not necessary. I'm perfectly fine with these clothes here." I said trying to hide my horror.

"But then, you would have to wear them over again." She said it with her face pinching up like she smelt something bad.

"Oh my gosh!" I said with extreme sarcasm in my voice. "How could I even possibly think of doing something like that?!?!?" Alice stuck out her tongue and turned away.

"This is ok" she said more to herself than me. "We can do different outfits. Mix match. Let's see what we have to work with." She opened up my suitcase and started to rummage around.

"Geez Bella, give me something to work with!" she said turning to me. "That's it, were going to the mall. And Soon!"

"Oh no Alice, please no" I said begging. Alice opened her mouth to say something but out of our peripheral vision we saw someone standing a few feet back. We both turned our heads to look at who was there and I gasped. There right in front of me had to be THE prettiest person I've ever seen. She had tan skin with natural beach blonde hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a striking color of blue and she had a body shape that every girl would kill for.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale" she said extending her hand and a crest smile spreading across her face.

"Hi! I'm Alice Brandon." Alice gushed and ignoring her hand ran up and hugged her. When she backed away Rosalie directed her attention to me.

"Bella Swan" I said awkwardly and shook her hand.

"So, I couldn't help but hear you guys talk about a shopping trip." Rosalie said. As soon as she said that Alice's face lit up.

"Yes! Bella is in desperate need of a new wardrobe." Alice said while elbowing me gently. I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks and hoped the blush wasn't that noticeable. I racked my brain to think of an excuse not to go and I came short. Just then we heard an intercom beep.

"Hey all you campers, hope your all unpacked because we would like you to come to the court yard in five minutes for a welcome meeting to go over the rules. Hope to see you soon." The intercom beeped another time signaling that it was off.

"Ughh, we should go now. Just in case we have problems finding it" I said already heading to the door.

…

The court yard wasn't that hard to find, because as soon as we passed all the cabins, we saw a bunch of chairs and a stage with a podium.

"Oh yeah Bella. It's REAL good we left as soon as possible, because this took days to find." Rosalie said sarcastically. I just giggled nervously and kept walking so we could take our seats.

The meeting only took thirty minutes and they just went over some basic rules like, no leaving the camp ground unless assisted by a counselor and boys stay away from girl's cabins and girls stay away from boy's. We were back at our cabin now and Alice was rummaging through her purse.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked walking over to her.

"Getting my credit cards." Alice said as if it should have been obvious.

"Why do you need your credit cards tonight?" I asked

"Because we're going to the mall silly" she said "First of all, I'm going to cry if I see you wear one of those outfits you have in that suitcase. Second, I didn't see a dress in your suitcase for the Welcoming Dance tomorrow. And thirdly I want to go really bad." She finished. Rosalie had walked over by then and was sitting on my bed.

"But they said we can't leave camp grounds." I said.

"Your point?" Rosalie and Alice said at the said at the same time. They turned to face one another and gave each other a high five.

"Well its not like there is a mall in walking distance." I said trying to find anything to get myself out of this.

"I have my Porch parked nearby." Alice said "I had a feeling I was going to need it."

"Perfect!" Rosalie beamed.

"Ummmm" I needed to think of something else quick. "Well my dad's going to realize I went shopping. He has the schedule of events and knows we're not going anywhere until next week." Alice just smiled and fanned herself with the credit cards.

"Don't worry, I got plenty of money for me, you, AND Rosalie." I sighed and defeat. Although I have only known Alice for a couple of hours, it felt like I've known her and Rosalie my whole life and I knew she was going to win with whatever I said.

"Fine" I said

"Yayyyy!!!!" Alice said jumping up and down. Then she looked at her Coach watch. "Ok, it's four o' clock now. Dinner is at six, and since it's the first night they will probably make sure were all there. I'm guessing dinner will take thirty minutes so we should be back here at six thirty. It gets dark at 6:00 so when we get that back, grab our purses and we sneak out. The beach is at the back of the camp property and trees border all the other sides. So we walk along the trees and my car is in a little clearing by the road."

**Yay Chapter One compleeeeteeeeeee (:**

**Review lovies :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice walked back in the cabin with her arms holding two shopping bags on each arm. When she was inside she brushed her hands together like there was sand on them.

"Well that was a job well done" Alice said smiling and heading toward our bed. Rosalie came in a few steps behind her with two bags on one arm and three on the other. She stopped across from our bed and dropped the bags carefully on the empty bottom bunk. She looked down and started to twist her ankle so she could get a good look at her new heels.

"Alice you are a genius!" she gushed running over to her. Then I came stomping in. Five bags in on one arm and five in the other. I glared at Alice and then as soon as I was through the door, dropped all the bags on the floor, clothes spilled out of every one. I looked down at my aching arms and saw purple streaks across them because of the straps. When Alice turned around and saw the bags on the floor she gasped.

"BELLA!!! You can't just drop these bags!" She said in a panicked voice. She rushed over to me with Rosalie following. She started to pick up pieces of clothing and then showing them to me. "These are Guess! You can't wrinkle Guess!" she paused and picked up another, "Juicy! You let clothing from Juicy fall out of your hands!" She continued ranting, saying names that meant nothing to me. Finally she gave up. "Come on let's put these in the closet." She said in a stern voice. We walked over to a closed door by the bathroom and Alice opened it up. When she did I saw a walk in closet that went from where the bathroom ended to the length of the cabin. It went five feet deep and already the two longest wracks were filled.

"This is my wrack" Alice said brushing her hand against a few of the pieces of clothing,

"And this is mine." Rosalie said patting the clothes across from Alice's.

"You're going to get two of the smaller ones." Alice said pointing to the wall that was also the bathrooms and the one that was at the very end. "But don't worry when you double them there almost the same size as mine and Rose's. "So come on let's start hanging this stuff up!" Alice said grabbing one of the bags and heading over to the wrack.

It took us an hour to hang up every piece of clothing and I was exhausted. "Alice" I whined "It's three o' clock can I sleep now?"

"Yeah were done for today." She said heading to the bathroom.

"THANKYOU!" I said as enthusiastically as I could "Night Alice, night Rose" I dragged my feet over to my bead and right when I was about to flop down on it I heard Alice.

"Woah, woah , woah." She said staring at me, "We didn't get you a two month supply of pajamas just so they could go to waste. Here put these on" She said throwing me silk shorts and a tank top.

"Ughhhh, Alice.." I started to argue but then she interrupted

"Now." She said sternly. I sighed and stripped down my clothes right there. I put the pajamas on and without even turning around fell on my bed. Within seconds I was in a dreamless sleep.

…

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" came a woman's voice over the intercom. "Come on all you campers. Up and adam. LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO. Are you up yet? Its nine o' clock and your going to miss breakfast!"the annoying voice continued. "This is the last call. You better get your asses up NOW"

I jerked my body into a sitting position and then hit my head on the top of the bed.

"F***" I said under my breath putting my hand over my head. I ducked my head and then stepped out of the bed. "Alice" I said shaking her "Come on we have to get up. She moaned and then turned over. "ALICE!" with that she woke up.

"What!" she said hissing at me

"Good morning sunshine!" I said smiling and heading to Rose's bed. "Rosalie" I said. I didn't have to say anymore she was already up. I headed over to one of the bean bag chairs and sat down in it.

"Why did you just wake me up?" Alice asked

"Because I'm not deaf and heard the intercom. Breakfast is at nine and ends at ten. That means we have thirty minutes max to get ready." I said. It wasn't me worried about the time really, I could get ready in five minutes like I always do. But Alice and Rose were a different story. I knew that because the rest of the time yesterday after Alice made the game plan fir going to the mall they got ready. For TWO hours!

"THIRTY MINUTES!!" Alice and Rose exclaimed. At that they both ran to the bathroom and started to do their hair. About twenty five minutes later, Alice said all of our pajamas were cute enough that we could where them down to the breakfast pavilion. We headed out soon after.

…

Today passed by slowly. We really didn't have any activities because they wanted us to socialize with other people. We met this kid Monroe (who insists we call him Roe) who seemed really nice. At first. By the end of the hour he was following me around like a mini Mike Newton. He tried to figure out where our cabin was but Rose, Alice, and I walked into a random one. The girls in the room looked at us like we were crazy but we ignored them and peeked out the window. Then when we couldn't see Roe anymore we ran away to our cabin. It was 7:50 and Alice and Rose were in a frenzy. The dance started at eight and they were doing last minute things. They already had curled my hair, makeup and carefully placed my dress over me. I still hadn't looked at myself in the mirror. Alice appeared out of the closet first. When she did I was stunned. Her inky black hair was, as usual, in a halo of spikes. She was wearing a strapless light pink dress that fell right on the knees. It had light sparkles and a slightly different thin colored bow place right below the chest. She had on silver stilettos on to complete the outfit. Then Rosalie emerged, and I was astonished. She was wearing a deep red dress that made her skin glow. It flowed down to right above the knee and there was a golden band stretched right below her chest. Her blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant twist on the back of her head and her blue eyes were wide and beautiful. **(a/n, look at the dresses on my profile)**

"Wow guys" I said "You both look, amazing!" they both looked down at their dresses and smiled.

"As do you Bella!" Rosalie said, "Look at yourself!" She said and pulled me to a full length mirror behind the bathroom door. When she turned me around I was in shock. I really did look pretty. They had my make up done perfectly and my brown hair was curled and left down. My dress was baby blue and was just a little bit longer than mid thigh. It had thin spaghetti straps and to finish off I had silver flats on.

"How did you do this?" I gestured to the mirror.

"Bella we didn't do anything." Alice said peeking through the door. "We used a little make up to enhance your already gorgeous features and put you in a sexy dress." She said it like it was obvious.

"Well you did an amazing job" I said

"I know!" Alice said "Now lets go!" she said grabbing my hand and heading to the cabin door. "Come on Rose" she called

When we got to the dance it was already booming. There was a slow song playing right now and many couples were on the dance floor. There was also many people on the benches waiting to be asked to dance. I looked around the dance floor to see who was there. Then I saw him. He was dressed casually in jeans and a white button down shirt. He was tan, had bronze hair that was kept untidy, and emerald green eyes. He was dancing with a girl who had strawberry blonde hair but they were really only going in circles. He met my gaze for a half of a second and I saw his eyes widen. The girl he was with whipped her head around and stared straight at me too. Yesterday when I said Rosalie was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, I had lied. This girl had taken her place, she had pale white skin, paler than mine and I was almost albino, and gold eyes. Her features were angelic and even with the death glare she was giving me, it was the most beautiful expression I had ever seen. Alice was the one who broke me from my trance.

"Come on Bella lets go sit down." She said pointing to a table. I followed them but made sure to get one last look at the boy. We sat down at a small circular table and Alice and Rosalie instantly looked up to scan the rest of the crowd. I looked up to and saw that the bronze hair boy talking to the goddess with a grimace. As if they were fighting. She looked up at him flicked him off and ran off. The boy rubbed his temples and walked over to two other boys. Alice looked over than and saw me looking at him.

"Who are you looking at?" She asked and followed my gaze.

**Alice's POV**

I looked over to where Bella was looking, expecting to find Monroe or something, but what she was looking at was way better. There were three guys but just one caught my eye. He was lean, but muscular enough and he had honey blonde hair. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color that stole my attention. I guessed he was around 6'3", which was perfect, not too tall but not so short either. His facial features were soft and sweet. The boy looked over at me and flashed a sort of crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back. There was something about him that made me have to struggle to keep myself sitting down. Then, all three boys started walking to Rosalie, Bella, and I and I grinned wider. The bronze haired boy stopped in front of Bella, the big dark haired boy stopped in front of Rosalie, and the blonde one, the most wonderful guy I've seen, stopped in front of me. They all held out their hands at the same time.  
"Hello, I'm Jasper. Would you like to dance with me?" He asked with the slightest hint of a southern accent.  
"But of course, Jasper." I said, and placed my hand in his. A perfect fit. I stood and looked up at him, still smiling. "I'm Alice, by the way."

**Rosalie's POV**

What are you two staring at? I asked. Both Bella and Alice were frozen in place staring wide eyed at people. I followed their gaze and immediately understood. There in front of me was three guys standing together. But there was one, the hottest one of course, that stuck straight out. He was HUGE! The tallest of the three boys. He looked about 6'5, he had curly brown hair and muscles. Lots of muscles! He was absolutely perfect, me and him would make the hottest couple here! One of the boys with blonde hair pointed to me and said something to the guy who I was sure to go out with. He looked right up to me and flashed a white grin at me. He started walking over to me and the blonde and bronze hair guy followed. When they got to the table the bronze was in front of Bella, blonde in front of Alice, and the hottest right in front of me! They all put out there hand at the same time.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked

"Of course" I smiled up to him and took his hand.

"By the way, I'm Emmett McCarty" He said

"Rosalie"

**Bella's POV**

The bronze hair boy, dark haired boy, and blonde were all walking toward Alice, Rose, and I. When they reached the table the bronze hair boy, the one I had an eye on earlier, was right in front of me, the dark haired boy in front of Rose, and the blonde on front of Alice. Then at the same time the put one of their hands up in front of us.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. I was mystified. This boy, the hottest person I had ever seen, was asking me to dance. Earlier he was dancing with a goddess, why could he possibly want to dance with me?

"I would love to." I said softly "but I can't dance if it was for my life." I admitted. He started to chuckle still with his hand outstretched.

"It's all in the leading." He said. I debated with myself internally for a second and decided that, what the hell? "Ok then" I said and placed my hand on the top of his. He pulled me up and led me to the dance floor.

"I'm Edward, Edward Masen." He said

"I'm Bella Swan." I said

"Bella" He said almost to himself

**Yays chapter two complete!! Credits to Savannah (twilightluver-edward101) for this awesome story. She thought of the story, she's writing it, im really just helping her and I wrote Alice's POV in this Chapter and probably all the other chapters where itll be Alice's POV. (: so yeahh credits to her for the awesomeness and yeahh hopefully you love it because I totally do its so fun to write (:**

**Akay! So review palease **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

"… and he was such a gentleman. And his eyes.. OH. MY. GOSH!!!" Alice ranted on. Rose, Alice, and I were in a small circle on the white shaggy rug bragging about our new crushes.

"Wait!" I said, "Jasper's eyes. Did you see Edwards? They were GREEN! EMERALD GREEN!"

"Well Jasper has green AND brown in his eyes. TWO colors. BEAT THAT" Alice counteracted

"Well I like ONE better than TWO. So HAH" I said back

"Well Emmett's eyes are brown." Rosalie interjected. We both stared at her like she was crazy. "Well, he has more muscles than both of your guy's combined.

"Steroids." Me and Alice coughed.

"Well if he was taking steroids than why wasn't he high?" Rosalie asked

"Steroids don't get you high honey" Alice said

"Oh." Rosalie said looking down "Well, I still don't think he's doing them. There ALL natural"

"You'll find out sooner or later" I said.

Rosalie jerked her head up and threw a pillow at me. "Eww Bella get a life" Alice started laughing and gave me a high five.

"Well we should get to bed" I said. "We'll probably have to get up early tomorrow for more 'camp activities',

"Yeah your right." Alice said. At that we all got into bed and went to sleep.

…

It was ten thirty and we were already outside by the beach. Apparently we had to go kayaking for our first official camp activity. Alice, Rose, and I were all standing in circle talking randomly when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around, secretly hoping it was Edward, and then was greatly disappointed.

"Hey Roe" I sighed

"Hi Bella!" he said a little to enthusiastically "I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for kayaking, they said it had to be boy girl" Shoot he had me, I couldn't use the excuse that I was already doing it with Rose or Alice.

"Ummm." I said looking around then I saw Edward standing a few feet away. "Sorry I promised Edward I would do it with him." I said grabbing the top of Edward's arm.

"What?" Edward said and turned around toward me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw his emerald green eyes staring down at me.

"Hey Edward" I said dropping my hand "I was just telling my friend Roe here that I couldn't be his partner in kayaking because I already promised I would be yours."

"Yeah Bella you can't break a promise." He said and draped his arm around my shoulders. Roe walked glumly away, when I turned around to look at Rose and Alice, Emmett and Jasper were standing next to them.

"Well come on partner." Edward said "Let's get kayaking"

(In kayak)

Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and I were all kayaking in a row. We were required to paddle for at least an hour so we were roaming around some mangroves. I was paddling in the front because the back had to steer and I didn't want to get us lost.

"Bella!" I heard an annoying voice call.

"Roe's coming! Row row row!!!!" Edward looked at me funny but immediately used all his strength to get us away from him.

"Row Row Row your boat, gently down the stream." I heard Emmett singing. "Merrily merrily-" Then I couldn't hear anymore and realized I was under water. I swam up to the surface and saw the clear kayak upside down.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed, "what happened?" Then I saw Edward submerge and look at me frantically.

"Oh my gosh Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"Ok good" Edward said and then started laughing hystericaly. I joined soon after into a laughing fit.

"Cannon ball!" Emmett screamed. Soon there was a huge splash and I saw Emmett in the water. I looked over to his kayak and saw it was also upside down. Not a second later Rosalie emerged from the water and screamed.

"You. Messed. Up. My. Hair!" Rosalie screamed at Emmett. That made me laugh even harder. I looked over at Alice and Jasper, perfectly dry, and they were laughing their heads off. Then Emmett started swimming over to them.

"No, no, no, no" Alice squealed when she realized what Emmett was doing. "I'm, ummm, afraid of drowning. Yeah that sounds good." Alice screamed but I could tell it was a phony excuse just so she wouldn't get her clothes wet. Emmett didn't respond and kept swimming over. I saw Alice reach over to Jasper and snatch the paddle out of his hands. The next thing I knew Alice was hitting Emmett in the head with the paddle. "Bad Emmett, bad, bad, bad. " Emmett didn't seem to be bothered at all by the beating Alice was giving him. Then something I didn't expect happened. Emmett took the other end of the paddle and before Alice could let go yanked it so Alice went flying out of the kayak.

"Emmett, dude." Jasper yelled "She's afraid of drowning! What if she doesn't know how to swim" Then he dove out of the kayak as well to go 'save' Alice. Then I was laughing so hard I couldn't swim anymore and I was going under.

"Oh no you don't" Edward said between laughter and grabbed my waist. Then he put me on his back. Alice was emerging from the water and swam over to Jasper.

"Jasper! My clothes are wet!"

"Its ok Alice!" I'm coming!" Jasper said seriously.

"My hairs wet, my hairs wet!" Rosalie said splashing around.

"Its ok Rose! I'll save you!" Emmett said mimicking Jasper. Then I looked around and realized that all us girls were on the boys backs. That sent me into another fit of hysterical laughter.

"What the f*** are you guys doing in the water!" One of the camp directors yelled at us from another kayak.

"It's Emmett's fault" Alice said stabbing her finger in the air and directing it to Emmett. "He's the one who got my clothes wet!"

"I don't care about your clothes! Get your asses out of the water." said the camp counselor. I still was chuckling every now and then as Edward swam both of us back to the kayak. Edward got on the kayak in one swift move but I couldn't seem to pull myself up. Edward laughed again and grabbed my waist to pull me up. When I was safely in I looked around myself to see if everyone else was in. Again I was laughing, Rosalie's mascara was smeared all over her face and Alice's hair looked like it was literally pasted onto her head except the few spikes that were sticking straight up.

"What's so funny?" Alice said

"Your…. Hair" I said in between laughter. "And your …… makeup" I said to Rosalie. I was laughing so hard the whole boat was shaking.

"Woahh Bella calm down" Edward said "You're going to tip us over again. I took a deep breath and the stopped.

"Ok I'm good." I said.

(back on land)

"That was really fun and all." Alice said to Jasper "But I really need to go" she said and then hugged him goodbye. "Come on Bella and Rose!" Alice yelled for us.

"Bye" I said and gave Edward a hug. "I'll see you at dinner." With that I walked over to Alice's side.

"Now you Rose." Alice said "Come on no one can see me like this" Rosalie started to walk over to us wordlessly and then Emmett stopped her.

"Hey what about my hug?" Emmett asked

"You messed up my hair." She said "you don't deserve a hug"

"Awhh come on you know you want to" Emmett said with his hands out

"Fine." Rose said. She stomped over to him and gave him a hug. "Bye"

We literally ran to the cabin, of course I tripped a few times, and as soon as the door was shut behind us in the cabin Alice stripped down.

"Gah. Alice don't want to see that." I said to her.

"I can't stand to be unfashionable one more second." She replied. Then I heard someone scream bloody murder come from the bathroom.

"MY HAIR!!!!" Rosalie screeched. "My perfect, beautiful hair."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be fun since I live really close to Busch Gardens and know everything about it. My co-author writes all the Alice POV's so lots of credit for fanpirealice! And also I want to thank her for fixing my mistakes!**

The tram hit a speed bump a little too fast and sent me flying over the row in front of me. "Ow" I said rubbing my head. I haven't even been in Tampa, Florida one hour and I have already tripped down the elevator at the airport, thankfully saved by Edward's hands, and now flew over a row of tram seats, injuring my head because of the impact. I sat up and saw a yellow shirt. Great, a camp director.

"Ms. Swan! Is this suppose to be funny!" she shrieked

"Sorry" I replied. I didn't want to climb back over the seats because we were arriving at the entrance of Busch Gardens in approximately thirty seconds and I was wearing a summer dress. I huffed and wedged my way between two yellow shirts trying to wait out these last seconds.

"Sorry I didn't save you" I heard a smooth voice breath in my ear. Edward's. I turned my torso and head around to see his head rested on the back of my seat.

"Not forgiven." I snickered and turned around as I folded my arms around my chest, pretending to be annoyed. I heard him chuckle and lean back in the seat. I heard a little beep from the intercom and someone start to speak.

"Today at Busch Gardens it is at the warm temperature of 90 degrees F with humidity 20 percent. All water rides and roller coasters are open and make sure you check out Sheikra, the roller coaster that goes 90 degrees down hill! Have a great time" People started cheering and running off the tram as soon as it came to a stop.

"Hey Hey guys!" One of the camp directors tried to yell over people "Remember to meet us here at 8:30 pm or we will happily leave without you" _Ugh I hate them! _I thought to myself.

"Bella!" Alice called from behind me "That was so hilarious! You should have seen yourself! You like hit your head on the roof and then went plunging down right into the next row's floor. I swear to you I couldn't stop laughing!"

"Now Alice let's not embarrass her." Edward said putting an arm around my shoulders. I tried so hard not to put my arms around him and hug closer in to him.

"You would so lose!" I heard Emmett say

"Oh in your dreams Emmett." Jasper replied. Rosalie followed ten feet behind them focusing intently on her mirror.

"Want to bet?" Emmett challenged

"Of course I would want to bet"

"Ok loser has to pants Ms. Smith! And winner gets to… have the loser as their maids for a week!" Emmett said with an evil grin.

"Oh you're on!" Jasper said

"What's going on?" Edward asked

"Emmett and I are betting who can go on EVERY ride, including kiddy ones, the fastest!" Jasper said.

"Oh I want to join!" Alice said bouncing up and down on her toes with her hand raised.

"Of course, you're on my team" Jasper said taking her small arm and pulling her over.

"And Rose is on my team" Emmett said pulling Rose.

"What?" Rosalie said looking up from the mirror. We all ignored her and every one turned to me and Edward.

"Bella and I are on our own team" Edward said pulling me closer into him.

"Ok so here are the rules" Emmett said rubbing his hands together. "You have to go on all the rides, including the ones in Jungala and Dragon land, and roller coasters. The only one you don't have to go on is Sheikra because that is the meeting place and we are all going on that together because my friend told me there are eight seats in a row. Other than that, there are no rules. Oh and for proof you have to buy the picture of you on the ride. If they don't have one on the ride, tell a mom to take a picture of you on it. Now go!" Edward and I started running and I made sure to lean against him so I wouldn't fall over. We were stopped when we go t to the gate and once again when we had to get a map. I looked to my left and saw a mirror. I glanced over my appearance and for once, didn't feel so self conscious. I was wearing a yellow bathing suit and over it was an ice blue halter summer dress. My hair was kept down and gently cascaded down in waves to my mid back. All and all, not too bad. Just then Edward linked our arms again and we started to run.

"Where are we?" I said stopping and putting my hands on my knees. Edward opened the map and looked around.

"Well there's the Clydesdale stable right there" he said pointing at a small white stable "and Gold crown Restaurant right there. So the closest ride to us is Mon Tu and it is right ahead. Let's go" he linked our arms again and started running once again. We ran for another minute and then a big blue roller coaster in front of us.

"Woah." I gaped. Just then a long row of cars came with people's feet hanging down and getting twirled around a loop. "Awesome." I started running and then saw _15_ on the little clock. "Crap there's a fifeteen minute wait."

"Oh I think I can fix that" Edward said. He let go of my arm and snickered when he saw the pout that I didn't realize I put on my face. We ran into the line and started running in front of all the people who were in line.

"Hey!" A high school girl called and turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry" Edward said using the back of his hand to caress her arm, making me jealous "I was just in a rush and was really hoping to get on this quick"

"Oh" she said in a daze "sorry" he nodded and the continued to run forward with me following him. We were just about to the front of the line when a guy, a big guy at that, stopped us this time.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Edward leaned into me and whispered,

"Trip" I gave him a confused look but stumbled forward and fell beside the guy.

"Ow" I faked and started rubbing my elbow.

"Oh Bella are you ok!" Edward said running in front of the guy and picking me up.

"Yeah I'm fine." The guy looked away from me and went to talking to the guy next to him. Edward snickered and we both ran again. This time we made it to the front just as a car pulled up. We ran for it and he took one of the side seats while I was stuck in between him and a little ten year old. The car was released and we went slowly up a lift. We got to the top and I realized just how high we were. Without thinking I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. He looked over to me questionably but I didn't answer because we were soaring down a drop and now on loop. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to not think of how high we were anymore. When we were off I felt a little dizzy but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. We stopped at the picture stand and quickly scanned them. When my eyes fell on the picture with our row I gasped. My eyes were squeezed shut and my face was thrust forward, making me look constipated. While Edward was laughing and using his other hand that wasn't holding mine to make bunny ears over my head.

"I'll take one" I said frowning

Rosalie's POV

I didn't even know what was happening but Emmett was pulling on my hand and telling me to run. I sighed and even though it was stupid, started running. We went through the entrance quickly and I spotted a bathroom.

"Emmett, I have to go to the bathroom" I said taking my hand from his and starting for the bathroom.

"Hurry!" he said and sat down on a bench near it. I smiled

"Right" I walked into the bathroom and instead of going to the stall walked to the mirror. I looked over myself and felt extremely confident. I was wearing a black and white zebra print dress with exposing white bathing suit straps. My hair was in a super high pony tail and my eyes looked bigger and bluer than ever. I looked stunning. I winked at myself and then went back out to find Emmett. My heart fluttered a little bit when I saw his muscled arms stretched on the back of the bench. He was almost as hot as me.

"Finally" he said. We started running again and Emmett directed me where to go. We ended up at a pink and blue roller coaster with a yellow car zipping by.

"That looks scary" I said pointing up.

"Look do you want to have to be Bella's or Alice's maid?" he asked

"What!" I screeched

"The bet Rose!"

"What bet? What does that have to do with me?"

"We have to ride all the rides before Bella and Alice's team or else we have to pants Ms. Smith and be the winner's maid."

"Ok thanks for telling my earlier." I said sarcastically "and why Ms. Smith! She's the craziest counselor here!"

"Exactly" he smirked

"Well the let's get going."

When we got in line it was backed up so far I could barely hear the screeching of the cars coming to a stop.

"Well this is just perfect." I said examining my nails "Now we're going to lose because of this damn line"

"Oh no we're not" Emmett said and threw me over his shoulder. I thought about arguing, but this was just too fun. I laughed and play hit him. Emmett started running then and I saw people separate as he made his way through. It reminded me of Bruce Almighty where with just the separation of his fingers made the cars drive to the side of the road. Before I knew it I was plopped into uncomfortable black seat.

"Real mature Emmett." I said trying to keep my cool. He rolled his eyes just as the car started slowly ascending up the slope.

"Oh Rose! We have to take the best picture ever!" Emmett exclaimed "The cameras are usually on the drop so get ready." I nodded and when we were just about to drop leaned into Emmett. He leaned into me and we somehow ended up kissing. He opened his mouth and I followed, pulling him in closer to me. Just then we went into a dark tunnel and I backed away and shrieked at the top of my lungs. "That's going to be one hell of a picture" Emmett said with a proud grin. I didn't have time to say anything because we were whipped around a sharp turn and going around a backwards loop.

I didn't get a chance to even think of the kiss till we were off the ride, and I had to admit, it was good! Emmett put an arm around my waist and we walked over to where there was a little shack that said 'don't forget to grab your pics' we looked up and down the screen till we saw ours. Emmett's hand was cradling my chin and I had a hand on his arm. Our mouths were together but thankfully closed . I didn't want Bella and Alice seeing that… right now.

"We'll take one" Emmett said handing the guy some money and saying the serial code.

Alice's POV

Alice's POV

"C'mon, Jasper, we're gonna win!" I screamed as I linked arms with him and started to skip, but I stopped because Jasper wasn't moving. "What is it?"

"What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled.

"SKIPPING! Its fun! Try it!" I said and started to skip around him.

"No, Alice, we need to _run_." Jasper answered sternly.

"Later?" I asked with a puppy dog face. Jasper looked down at me and sighed.

"Maybe. Now let's go" He said, and started to run. I ran beside him, grabbing his shirt to keep up.

"Our first ride, the closest." Jasper said and grinned, looking up at the huge wooden coaster called "Gwazi"

"Sweet. Let's go." I said and skipped up the ramp until we came to a line.

"Oh, man we'll never get to ride this one in time." Jasper said, sounding defeated.

"Wait, I have a plan, Jasper." I grinned and then stomped my foot on the ground like a five year old and scrunched my face up in a pout. "Jasper! I wanna go on NOWWWW! I don't wanna wait!!" I screamed in a high pitched voice, and winked.

"I know honey but he have to wait like everyone else." Jasper said calmly.

"I WANNA GO NOWWWW!!!!" I screamed louder, and people turned around and started at me. I started crying and screaming very loudly.

"Do you mind? Can we please go in front of you?" Jasper asked the people in front of us. Very generously, the people in front of us let us pass, not wanting to deal with me.

"YAY!" I screamed as the car pulled up. Jasper and I climbed in and we were off, once we reached the top, I started to feel a little queasy but I ignored it. However, when we dropped and went through the ride, I found out it was very bumpy and fast, I felt like I was going to fly out. Jasper was "Woo!"ing and looked over at me with a grin on his face but once he saw my expression, the grin faded.

"Hey are you okay?!" He asked loudly, trying to get me to hear him over the noise of the ride. My stomach had the weirdest feeling.

"No!" I yelled back and clutched my stomach. Finally the ride was over and I unbuckled the seat belt quickly. Jasper helped me out of the cart and he dragged me as quick as he could to the nearest bathroom.

"Please don't throw up on me." He kept muttering in my ear with the slightest hint of humor in his voice. We finally found a bathroom and I rushed in, and puked my guts out. I quickly rinsed my mouth with water and took a quick look in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress with gold stitching running throughout it. A gold bikini was under it and my hair was straightened and put it in a ponytail so it wouldn't get ruined for the day. When I stepped out Jasper had a worried look on his face.

"Are you going to do that after all the rides?" He asked, unsure.

"No, probably not. That ride was just too bumpy it made me nauseous."

"So you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Ok come on lets get the pictures" he said running again. When we got there the new pictures were up and we had to tell them to go back a ride. We looked through them and I started laughing hysterically when I saw ours. I had a hand over my mouth looking nervously at Jasper, while he had his hands in the air and hair flying everywhere.

"That one" Jasper said handing them money and tapping his foot. "Okay, let's go!" Jasper yelled as he grabbed my hand and we started running to the next ride.  
**Ok so I don't know how popular Busch Gardens is and if you know what it is, so I will put it on my website page. Also Bella's, Rose's, and Alice's summer dresses will be on my page too. So please REVEIWWW and I will be beyond happy!**


End file.
